Supplying air and fuel to a cylinder of an internal combustion engine via a plurality of intake valves is conventional, the air and the fuel being supplied to the cylinder via a shared duct which opens into a separate duct for each intake valve of the cylinder. Furthermore, in certain arrangements of such an internal combustion engine, these separate ducts have the same volume. Furthermore, suppressing the fuel supply to the cylinder in such internal combustion engines and resuming the fuel supply to this cylinder after an interruption in the fuel supply is convention.